The Day Gohan Got Satan's Blessing To Date His Daughter
by ShadowIdol
Summary: Or: The day Mr. Satan truly came to terms with taking credit for defeating Cell.


**So this kinda just came about from how some people like to joke about Satan stealing Gohan's glory for killing Cell. And I'm just thinking that that's not how Gohan would feel about it at all. If anything, he'd be thankful for it. So yeah, that's how this fic was born.**

"Normal" **= Talking**

 _Italics =_ **Thinking**

 ** _Bold Italics Underlined_ = Setting**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based work.** **DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.** **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 ** _Satan Mansion_**

 _"Oh geez, I wonder what he wants to talk to me about."_

Gohan sat inside the Satan home, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the man himself. Mr. Satan had just requested an audience with him without giving any details, so naturally, Gohan didn't know what to expect, and was nervous as to what this meeting could possibly entail.

Gohan only got more nervous as the World Champion walked in, and sat down in front of him. Mr. Satan stared at him as Gohan waited for the man to speak, the silence making the situation even more intimidating.

"Son Gohan."

Hearing the man say his name, Gohan shot up straight in his seat.

"Sir!"

Satan narrowed his eyes at this. Not impressed by how meek Gohan was being.

"So you want to date my Videl do you?"

 _"Oh crap! Just like I thought, that's what this is about!"_

Doing his best not to seem nervous, although failing at it, Gohan decided it was best to just make his intentions clear.

"That's right sir! Videl is a wonderful girl, and I would very much like to be able to spend more time with her!"

Mr. Satan maintained his glare. Another long moment of silence, with Gohan feeling like he might break under the pressure, before Satan broke the stare down, putting out his cigar.

"You know Gohan, I once told Videl that if she wanted to date anyone, they would have to be stronger than I am. Of course, I didn't think any boy she could ever date would be. But here you are, a boy whose power I cannot even begin to comprehend. Do you understand what I'm saying, Gohan?"

Gohan looked down at his lap, not quite knowing how to respond.

"Well, what you're saying is that you never expected to meet anyone stronger than you are, and that's why you told Videl that. So then she wouldn't ever be able to date anyone. And that it doesn't matter if I am stronger than you, it still doesn't change anything?"

Unsure of his answer, Gohan was relieved to know he got it right when the man nodded. Although it also meant that his prospects weren't quite looking so good.

"That's right. Videl is my baby girl. The entire reason I told her that was so then I wouldn't ever have to lose her to another man. Now, I know you're a nice young man. Videl's already told me that you're the Great Saiyaman fellow that's been going around helping people. I am glad that if Videl likes anyone, it's someone as good as you are."

Not expecting the praise, the only thing Gohan could do in respond was give out a nervous chuckle.

"You've done a lot of good Gohan. Helping out all the little people, and even saving us all from Cell way back when. But despite this-"

Just as he was about to give his verdict on Gohan dating Videl, Gohan suddenly shouted out, interrupting him.

"Ah! That's right! I can't believe I forgot about it this entire time!"

Taken aback by this sudden development, Mr. Satan stopped mid-sentence, forgetting what he was about to say.

"About the Cell Games! I never got a chance to thank you for that!"

Well that certainly wasn't what he expected. Satan never expected Gohan to ever bring that up at all, much less in such a thankful manner. If anything, he would have expected him to be angry for stealing his glory.

"You were the one that got Android #16 to me that time weren't you? If it weren't for that, I never would have become a Super Saiyan 2 and defeated Cell."

Mr. Satan had forgotten about that over the years, but hearing it now, he remembered it clearly. It was one of his moments of true bravery, where he risked his life to fulfill a robot's final wish.

"So of course, I have to thank you for that. But I also have to thank you for taking the credit for Cell's defeat."

At this, Satan was completely stunned. To hear someone thank you for taking credit for something they did, especially something as big as saving the world, was a mind blowing concept that he couldn't even begin to wrap his head around.

"If the world ever got wind of the fact that I was the one that defeated Cell, then my family never would have gotten a moment of peace, and I know I would have hated that. Not just me either, I know that Mom and Grandpa wouldn't have liked that much at all, and it wouldn't have been great for Goten to be raised like that. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Gohan bowed in his seat, and Satan was truly amazed by this young boy.

 _"To think he'd thank me for doing something so selfish...geez, how the hell am I supposed to say no to him after that."_

Mr. Satan coughed in an attempt to cover up what he was about to say previously.

"Well, yes. You are very welcome. Now as to what I was saying earlier. I...give you my blessing to date my daughter."

Gohan snapped his head up at hearing this.

 _"Wait, what? I could have sworn he was leaning the other way just a second ago."_

"Um...just like that sir?"

Satan's eye twitched.

"Are you trying to make me change my mind boy?"

Gohan stood up, waving his hands in a panic.

"No no! Thank you for your blessing sir! I'll just go now."

Bowing one last time, Gohan rushed out of the room, leaving Mr. Satan sitting there, lighting up another cigar.

"Hate to admit it, but if anyone's worthy of my daughter, it's that kid."

Gohan was just about to rush out of the mansion when he bumped into Videl, quite literally.

"Hey watch where you're- Gohan?"

Not expecting to see Gohan in her own home, it was only natural for Videl to be surprised. Gohan too, was just as surprised, despite the fact that he should have expected to see her in her own home.

"Uh, hi Videl!"

"What are you doing here?"

Remembering the conversation he just had with her father, Gohan blushed. And then even more so at what he was about to do.

"Oh nothing much, just talking with your father. So hey, would you...maybe like to go on a date this saturday?"

* * *

 **Word count: 1075**

 **Yeah, just a little fluffy lighthearted thing about Gohan being the kind person he is and impressing his future father-in-law with it.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to click on, and read through my story. Please leave a review, it's always nice to see what people think of my stories, and whether or not they appreciate it. And if not, then criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive.**


End file.
